


Cassian Does Something Incredibly Stupid But It Turns Out Okay

by fangirl933laluna



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl933laluna/pseuds/fangirl933laluna
Summary: Cassian and Nesta oneshot--mates





	Cassian Does Something Incredibly Stupid But It Turns Out Okay

**Author's Note:**

> 55ishness. You have been warned
> 
> xoxo

Cassian had no idea why he was standing in front of this door, wearing nothing but pants and his boots, unlaced. But he just couldn't stand it anymore, and there was that incessant tugging deep inside him that seemed to tell him, come, come, against his better judgement.

He was still wondering this when Nesta flung open the door in his face, a snarl building, ready to come outー

But she stayed silent, seemed to swallow her retort, and wordlessly stepped aside for him.

Well. This was better than he'd expected, he supposed. He walked in and stood in the middle of the foyer, wringing his hands like a child. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to do.

"Why are you here." The words were flat, harsh. Purely Nesta.

His words became jumbled in his rush to speak. "Becauseーbecause I can'tーI can'tーI thoughtー"

"Yes?"

He stared at his boots, wondering what Rhys would say if he saw him like this.

"I would have thought the High Lord's General could have learned to talk with the articulation of someone older than seven."

Cassian swallowed, and his words then came out all in a rush. "BecauseI'minlovewithyouandIcannotstayaway, andalsoIneedtoknowifyoucaneverforgivemefornotprotectingyouandElainwhenIpromisedIwould."

Nesta stood still. "Say that again. Slower."

Cassian fisted his hands at his side. "Because I'm in love with you and I can't stay away, and I need to know if you can ever forgive me for not protecting you and Elaine when I promised I would."

She was staring at him, her eyes shining withーtears? No. Nesta Archeron didn't cry.

But indeed, saltwater trickled down her cheek as she said, "I don't know. I don't know."

Cassian felt close to crying himself. He'd brought nothing but heartache on himself and Nesta by coming here. Closing his eyes, he walked slowly to the door, silently begging her to call him back.

He'd made it to the street corner when she finally called his name. "Cassian."

She was standing on the steps, moonlight turning her hair a pale blond. Cassian felt is blood heat at the sight of her peaked breasts through her thin shirt. 

"Wait," she said. "Come back."

Cassian didn't dare smile, but the muscles of his face ached to stretch upward. He turned and walked toward her, stopping only when they were barely an inch apart, and she still hadn't stepped back. Her face was tilted toward him, breath hot against his lips. 

That incessant tugging in his gut grew ever stronger, pushing him closer to her. 

When she still didn't move, Cassian worked up the courage to cup her face with is palm, tilting it to his. 

"Cassian," she murmured. 

His name on her lips was his undoing. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down, wrapping his free hand around her waist, and kissed her. 

 

Nesta didn't know why she was letting him do this, kiss her, here, on her front steps where the whole of Velaris could see, but something deep in her seemed to have let her self-control run rampant, abandoning her entirely. 

His lips were hot, and at first it was just a gentle brush of their mouths. But Nesta, to her own surprise, wasn't satisfied with that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down closer to hers. When she ran her tongue across the seam of his lips, she felt him groan, and it gave her immense satisfaction that she had such control over him. 

Grabbing his shirt in her hands, Nesta tugged him inside, backing him up against the wall, dragging her tongue across his teeth. 

It seemed that neither of them could control themselves that night as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. 

Setting her down on the bed, his hands started to slide under her shirt, then stopped. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "Can —can I?"

Nesta huffed, and kissed his bare collarbone, sliding her tongue between his pecs. Her hands slid down his stomach and around his hips to his lower back. 

She could feel Cassian's breath quicken, and he pulled off her shirt in a smooth motion, hands gently cupping her breasts. 

The rest of both their clothes followed suit, and soon Nesta was lying on her back before Cassian, both of them naked. 

He was over her, on his hands and knees as he kiss his way down her neck to her stomach. Further. When his lips reached her belly button, he slid his hands up her thighs to her core, where a deep ache was building inside her. Circling his fingers over that one spot, he moved up and licked her nipple, sucking on it while his finger slid into her. 

Nesta's head was thrown back, panting. She couldn't take this—couldn't stand it—

And then he was settling over her, his hips brushing hers, and his mouth was whispering her name over and over again as he slid into her. 

And when he was deep inside, filling every bare hollow of her soul, Nesta knew. Maybe she always had. 

He was her mate. Hers. 

Eyes shining, she whispered this to him as he moved in her. He kissed her, nodding, murmuring, "Yes."

"Yes."


End file.
